HPBtVS: Fair Trade
by Jonn Wolfe
Summary: YAHF - Willow Rosenberg, as the last human on Earth, commits to a mad plan that could possibly save two worlds: Hers as well as that of her favourite book hero. Did we forget to mention that being alone for so long addled her a bit?
1. Once and Future

_**HP/BtVS: Fair Trade  
><strong>__Chapter One  
>- Once and Future -<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** Don't own squat, 'cept the plot. Canon is Obliterated.  
><em>

"Speaking"  
><em>Thinking<br>'Mind Speech'  
><em>{Translated Foreign Language}

_(don't hate my google foreign languages)_

_This was inspired by "Harry Potter and the Echo of the White Witch" by MistofRainbows, found at tthfanficdotorgslashStory-29179_

_Instead of a cry for help by the scoobies, it's a last gasp. There wont be any off the wall spells or complete breaking of either fandom. However, don't expect the usual canon of either universe. They don't exist here._

_Since it is Halloween, 2014, I thought it would be appropriate to post this as it's own, seeing as how many people liked the idea. This will mostly be on the Potter side of things, but the Buffyverse will be addressed here and there as well. I originally thought going back and forth every other chapter, but that might not be a good idea._

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue - 2019<strong>

Willow Rosenberg sighed as she looked about the ritual circle. The night sky was particularly bright with blood red stars and wisps of green, there in Devon. She frustratingly brushed aside the new set of tears. Everyone was gone now, and she was the last Scooby. All that power at her fingertips and she couldn't save them. Couldn't save anyone. She was the only person left on the planet.

Wolfram and Hart won.

She'd save them now though, and save her favourite heroes at the same time. Stupid woman. There was no forgiveness in giving the hero the stalker, while his real love ended up with the idiot.

She really hoped this worked.

Sanity was overrated anyway.

"We're all mad here," she mumbled to herself with a smirking grin and a chuckle. "Osiris, help me not screw up," she pleaded.

It wasn't insane if it worked, right?

Standing in the middle of the circle, she held her hands out to the side as she looked to the sky and cast her spell, her white robes billowing in an unseen wind. Voice echoing with the amount of magic she began to channel, her hair turned stark white as her eyes shone. She chanted first in English, then Greek, Bulgarian and Latin.

"_Goddess Above, hear my voice.  
>Save my love, Save my life.<br>Spare my love, Spare my wife!  
>Speak to the past with future wisdom.<br>Join the lives through the prism.  
>Destroy the lies from all the stories.<br>Unite us in the chaotic glories.  
>Tales of him, and the Chaos of Janus.<br>Chaos of Janus."_

There was a thump of magic against the wards of the Devon conclave, but it didn't distract her. She'd expected it and ignored the horde. The only thing that could breach the protections would be one of the Partners, since Osiris and a few other gods had blessed the area.

"_Theá Páno, akoúo ti foní mou.  
>Sóste tin agápi mou, ti zoí mou Apothíkefsi.<br>Antallaktiká agápi mou, Antallaktiká gynaíka mou!  
>Milíste me to parelthón me to méllon sofía.<br>Enóste tis zoés mésa apó to prísma.  
>Katastrépste ta psémata apó óles tis istoríes.<br>Enotheíte mazí mas sto chaotikó dóxes.  
>Istoríes tou, kai to cháos tou Ianoú.<br>Cháos tou Ianoú."_

Her mind registered a slight high pitch that one of the crystals had started vibrating. The horde was getting insistent, possibly frantic, and more demon sorcerers had begun their assault on the protections. The air around her had become almost scalding from the amount of magic she was channelling, and her circle became the base of a magical tornado at this point. Inwardly, she felt the spirits of her friends add their voices to the evocation and her own spirit soared with the first joy she'd felt since Buffy died.

"_Vŭrkhovniyat Bog, chuĭ glasa mi.  
>Spesti mi lyubov, spasi zhivota mi.<br>Spesti mi lyubov, rezervni zhena mi!  
>Govori na minaloto s bŭdeshteto mŭdrost.<br>Prisŭedinete se kŭm zhivota prez prizmata.  
>Unishtozhi lŭzhite ot vsichki istorii.<br>Ni obedinyavat v khaotichnite slavata.  
>Prikazki ot nego, i ot khaosa na Yanus.<br>Khaosa na Yanus."_

One of the minor crystals in the surrounding grounds shattered, and the sorcerers regrouped to focus on that point. Behind them, one of the dragons that had been circling the area landed and added fire to the assault.

_'My power is your power,'_ a sweet voice echoed in Willow's mind, and she almost lost her concentration when she felt Tara helping her. She couldn't see any longer. The amount of power was too bright for her physical eyes. The last chant was coming, and she felt Tara on her left, Buffy on her right, and Xander holding her shoulders from behind. Inhaling, the Latin part of this seemed to make the very ground rumble with all four of their voices.

"_Supra deae, exaudi vocem meam.  
>Salvum dilectam animam meam.<br>Amor meus est, meus est mulier!  
>Locutusque est Dominus ad sapientiam,<br>aliquando futura.  
>Per opticum Quisque vitae.<br>Disperdite mendacium, ex omnibus rebus.  
>Tenebrarum coniungere gloriatur.<br>Fabulae, et Chaosque Janus.  
>Chaosque Janus.<em>

"_CHAOSQUE JANUS!"_

The light and wind detonated, shattering the protections in a magical backlash that exploded a shockwave that went on for miles. If anyone mortal could have survived that, they would have seen Willow incinerate as she screamed her last.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hogwarts – 1993<strong>_

Buffy was confused. This was of the bad.

Buffy was also _angry_. This was of the worse.

They had originally gone out for costumes that they could afford. Then, for some completely _wiggy_ reason, they all changed their minds and went with matching costumes that no one but Willow recognized. She loved Wills to pieces, but _damn_ she could be annoying with those babbling puppy eyes. Everything matched except her own tie. Hers was blue while Wills and Xan had red ones. She liked blue, and they needed to match.

She always fell for them too, those eyes, and it annoyed her as much as it made her want to hug the stuffing out of the redhead.

Buffy was confused because she was supposed to be walking down the street as escort to a small gaggle of kids, not standing in a strange castle. It wasn't that she wanted to be a babysitter, but it really wasn't her choice. She was also completely naked and at least a foot shorter than she had been, with a real loss in the bust department.

Hence the anger issues.

"Buffy?"

Whipping around into a defensive posture, Buffy looked up to see someone that could've been Willow's mother. No wait. "Willow?"

Willow grinned. "Yeah, Buff. Tis me."

"Make with the splainy before I break your shins! And I can reach them rather well now, and _good god_ you're old and see-through!"

Snickering, Willow gestured with her hands. A yellow dress appeared around the shrunken Buffy. "Better?"

She looked down and scowled. "A dress? Come on, it's cold! I mean, it's pretty and all, but _daisies_?"

"Who did you dress up as?" Willow seemingly changed the subject.

She looked up at her. "No idea. You said it was from some book that came out this summer."

Willow shook her head, grinning. "Follow me and we'll get to the others. There will be one extra, but you haven't met her yet. If the spell went right, that is."

Following along, Buffy noted the strange paintings that were either snoring or eye-balling her. That was an entirely new level of the wiggins. She'd heard of paintings that appeared to follow you with their eyes, and her mother had a few like that at the gallery, but this was ridiculous! Their heads turned! Scowling!

They stopped at a rather large painting of a happy looking, yet sleepy plump woman, who looked at them curiously. "Sorry my dear, but you're not one of mine, and I don't believe you're one of the castle ghosts," she said to Willow.

"Think of me as a protector," Willow said with a small grin. "May I go through to get someone to look after little Luna? Her house-mates have done something a bit not nice."

The lady looked at her with concern, then down at Buffy. Looking back up at Willow, she nodded.

"Thank you!" Willow said brightly. Glancing over her shoulder, she looked at Buffy. "Be right back." She then floated through the painting.

Not two minutes later, the painting opened to reveal the wildest head of hair she'd seen in a while. The wide eyes of the brunette locked on hers. "Buffy?" she whispered.

Still confused, Buffy nodded only once before she was whiplash dragged through the door painting thing. Before she knew it, she was standing in front of a fireplace and getting a world record hug from the babbling frizzball.

"I don't know what's going on! We were walking down the street and the world tipped _wiggy_ and found myself staring in the most _beautiful_ green eyes I ever saw! We're in the book! I don't understand!"

Forcibly pushing back from the babblefest, Buffy put her hand over the frizzes mouth. "Willow?"

"Who _else_ do you think would talk that fast without breathing?" a brown haired boy sitting on a couch said, with a wry grin and a familiar drawl. "You know, you're even shorter than normal, Buffster."

"Shut up, Xander!" Buffy snapped automatically, scowling at the grin on his face. "Now what book are you talking about?" she asked Willow.

The now bushy haired Willow blushed, and tipped her head down. "Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone," she said under her breath. "Dressed up as Hermione and poof! I'm Hermione! Thought Xander would be Ron, but he didn't wanna wear the wig. Think he's Neville now. Not sure who you are. Harry isn't Harry at the moment, but he's not talking."

Buffy turned a brow up at the now somewhat pudgy Xander, and he pointed over to the corner. Padding over in her bare feet, she saw a boy who had hair that looked like he just got out of bed. He was wearing oversized John Lennon glasses, and had a weird scar over his right eye. Currently, he had his feet up in the chair with his arms around his legs, rocking and looking more than a bit lost.

"Hey," she said quietly, not wanting to spook him. "You okay?" The boy shook his head. "My name's Buffy. Buffy Summers. The one with the wild hair is Willow, and that's Xander," she introduced them with wave of her hand and a thumb over her shoulder. "What's your name?"

"T-Tara," the boy whispered with a stutter. "T-T-Tara Maclay. W-w-w-why am I a b-b-buh-boy?"

Buffy reared back with wide eyes. Willow put her hands over her mouth and half-hissed, "Ohmigosh, you're a girl!" She joined them in the corner and immediately bent to hug him/her. "You okay?"

"N-n-no," he/she said. "I was h-h-hiding from my b-b-b-brother in the loft, and now I'm here. What's ha-happening? Are you all d-d-d-demons too?"

"No, sweetie," the spectral Willow said, getting their attention. "Your father and brother have been lying to you and your mother. You're _not_ a demon. They're scared of you and your mom. You're both witches like me."

"I'm a witch?" bushy Willow blurted, staring at her ghost self with wide eyes. Seeing her spectral self nod rapidly with a big smile, she smiled just as big. "That is _so cool_!"

"You'll find out the rest real soon, sweetie," ghost Willow said. "I'll be right back. Got to get this show on the road."

Buffy didn't have a chance to protest or even ask any questions. Ghost Willow just faded out, leaving them in the middle of a castle. "Well, shit."

"Buffy! Language!"

"Fuck my language, Willow! This is your fault!"

Xander sat back on the couch and laughed.

* * *

><p>Willow appeared in the middle of a barn, just in time to see a girl drop a boy to the ground. She went wide eyed when she recognized a younger Tara start beating the ever loving <em>hell<em> out of that idiot brother of hers. "Harry! Stop!"

Looking up at the ghost through a curtain of blonde locks, Harry didn't look that surprised to see her. She/he then looked down at that idiot brother, Donald. "Not nice when people fight back, is it?"

Donald spit in her/his face. "I'm gonna tell dad, you crazy dirty demon!"

A bolt of red light left Harry's fingers, hitting the boy directly between the eyes. "Oh, shut it." Looking back up, he glared at Willow. "Mind explaining to me how I find myself in America? Not going to mention the girl bit. Have a feeling this isn't a polyjuice accident." Standing up, Harry shook her/his hair around, turning it dark black. Her/his eyes changed colour to his usual green. "Well? Speak up!"

"Wow, that's hot," Willow whispered. "Oh! Right. Uhm. Might I ask how old you are? Time travel is involved, so I don't know exactly _when_ you're from. My name's Willow, by the way. Willow Rosenberg."

"Harry Potter-Black," he replied with a two fingered salute to the forehead. "ICW Hit Wizard First Class. Turned twenty eight three month's ago." Sighing, she/he crossed his/her arms. "I hate Halloween. Time travel, eh? What's the story?"

"Bit older than I expected, to be honest," Willow mumbled, then shook her head. "Yes! Right! Uhm. Your world is fiction to this world. My world is fiction to your world. You're on a different Earth right now, and in my past. To sum it up promptly, I was the last person alive and wanted to change things. Demons overran everything and drug the world into hell. Literally. Basically, I killed myself in a ritual in order to facilitate all of this. I evoked Janus, god of chaos."

Harry blinked… twice. "That sucks. Don't suppose you could do something similar for me? Pretty much everyone I know is dead, too, including the woman I wanted to marry. World's still there, but…" s/he shrugged.

Willow grinned, knowingly. "That was part of the spell I cast. Oh, yeah."

"Well, what now?" Harry asked, looking a bit more interested in the whole thing.

Nodding, Willow floated a bit closer. "I need you to pull the memory of a particular house from me, and apparate there. We're going to be sharing knowledge with each other in our own pasts. Might even have some power bleeding between us. I don't know. I wasn't exactly in my right mind when I did this," she confessed with a cringing look on her face.

"I can sympathize," Harry said with a nod. "Float over here. Let's see if I can legilimacize a ghost."

"Is that a proper word?"

Harry frowned and gave her a droll look. "Hush and look me in the eye."

* * *

><p><strong>1630 Revello Drive<strong>

Giles didn't know what to do with himself. Children everywhere had literally turned into their costumes. He was fortunate to have been outside when the change occurred. He had quickly found Buffy, Willow and Xander with quite improved vocabularies, and convinced them to go to Buffy's house. Still though, the knockout spells they all used were fascinating.

Willow didn't seem to change much, save for the fact that she didn't know where she was. Xander was more laconic than normal. As for Buffy? Well, after seeing her stun and bind several beasts who happened to be children, all with a rather bizarre care-free attitude, she simply sat on the couch and looked at nothing with a dreamy smile on her face.

Seeing her like that was so unusual, and he had no idea what a wrack spurt was. Sounded indecent, to be perfectly honest.

Xander had just turned his wand on him, and barely got halfway through the knockout incantation, when there was a small popping noise. This popping proved to be a raven haired girl that just literally spun into the middle of the living room from out of nowhere.

Jumping up, Willow seemed to be about to use her own wand before she paused. "Black hair… green eyes… Harry?"

"That's me," the girl said. "Although, apparently I seem to be wearing a girl's body at the moment. That you, Hermione?"

"Fair bit of an improvement, there Harry," Xander said. "Malfoy would be impressed," he smirked.

The girl, Harry, looked appalled. "We will never speak of this again, Neville," s/he said primly. There was a bit of a pause, before s/he turned and drug Hermione into a hug. Then of all things, s/he started crying on her shoulder.

"Harry?" Hermione said, completely startled. "What's wrong?"

"I lost you," s/he whispered, although everyone heard it. "How old are you? There's a bit of time travel and a god of chaos involved."

Giles stiffened at that, with a quiet "_oh dear lord"_.

"Eighteen," Hermione replied with a frown. "We were in the middle of Gringotts, and then I was here on some street with so many creatures about I thought it was a fae convention or something."

This 'Harry' seemed to crack, before she (he?) kissed her rather violently. 'Neville's' brow went up, before he turned away to study the wallpaper. It seemed to be very fascinating to the young man, truth be told.

Their kiss broke, leaving a rather stunned looking Hermione. "The dragon bit you in half," Harry said in a hush. "I completely lost it. There aren't any goblins in Britain now."

"Harry, how old are you?" Hermione asked in a breathy whisper, as she clutched herself tightly to him/her.

"Twenty eight," s/he replied. Neville turned back around with a surprised look on his face. "Other than a few of the puffs, I was the only one that survived from Hogwarts."

"All right everyone!" Ghost-Willow interrupted, shocking the hell out of the Watcher, who fortunately wasn't holding or drinking anything. "Stand over there, please. Yes, you too Giles. Now that everyone's in their place, we can really get the ball rolling."

After they were on one side of the living room, Ghost-Willow made circular motions with both of her hands in opposite directions. In front of her, a strange rip went through the air.

* * *

><p>Willow was scowling, Xander was snickering, Tara was quiet and watching, and Buffy was <em>still<em> grumpy. Ghost-Willow vanishing stole her thunder, dammit. However, on the other side of the room, a strange rip went through the air, and a hole... window... door... _some damned thing_ just opened in the middle of the air.

Bushy-Willow popped in front of it like a lunatic and half squealed. "There's me! Hi, Me!"

Yanking her back, Buffy was so not amused. "Willow! Dammit, stop jumping in front of things! It's not even Tuesday!"

"But Buffy! That's us! The real us!" Willow protested.

"Actually," Xander spoke up as he stood next to them, "I think that's the people we replaced or something. Body-swap, am I right?" he asked Ghost-Willow.

The transparent redhead bobbed her head with a smile as she floated through the large hole in the air. "Yep! You're them; they're you. Well, sort of. The them that's in you are from the them that's in the future."

_Well, that was confusing as hell._ "Huh?" Buffy asked rather intelligently.

"The people you're in right now are still in there," Ghost-Willow explained. "They're just pushed back a bit, watching all of this like they're dreaming."

"I don't feel like I'm dreaming," Bushy-Willow commented. "Why would they be dreaming? Are we possessing them? That's not nice. Why did I think that was a good idea? It's rude, and I don't think they'd appreciate it."

"Wow," a dark haired girl on the other side commented, before turning to Willow's body. "She's just like you, love."

"I always did identify with her character," Willow's body replied with a half smirk.

"Conditions of the invocation," Ghost-Willow told her younger self. "The only way this would work, was if the spell could bring back future versions of them into our bodies. Otherwise, there would be no point. Hard to get future intel without pulling them from the future."

"Oh," Bushy-Willow said softly.

"Oh-kay," Buffy said slowly, as this was giving her a headache. "So, you are from a far off future, if your age is anything to go by. Knowing you, you'd only do this if something of the bad happened. Since it's _just_ you, I'm going to take a wild guess that things went of the Big Bad."

"Times three," Ghost-Willow said quietly, drawing everyone's attention. "Demon Law Firm called Wolfram and Hart. A real equal opportunity employer. Doesn't matter what race or species you are, you can get a job with them. The Senior Partners are literally the Wolf, the Ram and the Hart: Major Demons of the world before they were kicked out, whose goal was to bring about the true apocalypse. End of the world stuff."

Bushy-Willow's eyes bugged out. "They won," she whispered. "Didn't they?"

Staring at her transparent feet, Ghost-Willow nodded. "Yeah. They pulled the entire world into a hell dimension. I had no choice."

Giles sat on the couch rather abruptly and started cleaning his glasses, mumbling to himself.

"Will?" Buffy said with wide eyes. "How long have you been alone?"

Ghost-Willow's head twitched. "Too long," she eventually said. "I watched all of you die," she whispered.

No one could really say anything to that. Buffy tried to hug her, but ended up getting a cold chill instead. Smiling faintly, Ghost-Willow pointed to her younger and currently bushy self. "Hug her. I'll feel it."

Sighing, the spectral redhead straightened up and squared her shoulders. "Okay. Enough of bad memory lane. This is what's going to happen. Each of you will return to where you're supposed to be only by touching your counterpart. I'm the only one that can pass back and forth through the … window … thing. _Wow, that was lame_. So, what you'll do is touch palms and foreheads with each other. I'll be standing in the middle and helping you along. Willow, Hermione, you two are _last_ because once you trade the spell ends."

Willow and Hermione looked a bit put out with that. Both seekers of knowledge didn't like waiting. Their matching frowns gained a couple of chuckles from the others.

"Harry, Tara, you're first," the ghost said as she stood with one foot in the Gryffindor common room and the other in the Summers living room.

Harry grinned supportively as s/he knelt in front of the portal. Honestly, he was rather impressed with the level of magic, but focussed more on the pensive expression on Tara's face. That it was his own body made no difference. He half imagined that this was what it could be like if he ever had children of his own. "Relax, Tara. You're not going back to that house. Ever."

The look of hope on Tara's borrowed face tore at everyone, as did the small sounding, "P-p-promise?"

"I swear, Tara," Ghost-Willow said with conviction.

The transfer was interesting to watch, but somewhat anticlimactic. Harry and Tara rested their hands on the border of the portal between the worlds, opposite each other. Willow placed her spectral hands on the back of their heads and encouraged them to rest their foreheads together.

For Willow, it was a touch more involved. She summoned every memory she had of Tara and pushed it through the transfer. The effort made her flicker, but she knew it succeeded when Tara, in her own body now, turned to stare at her with a look of loving awe on her face.

As for Harry, he fell back only to stand rather abruptly. Looking about, he frowned. "Merlin, I hate being short." While Buffy snorted at that comment, he whipped his wand up to stare at it with a grin. "Hello, gorgeous. Lovely to see you again." He flicked it, and everyone saw it glow briefly before it pop crackled with a double spat of noise. Looking at his left wrist, he gestured over it with his wand and conjured a temporary wrist sheath for it.

Looking around with a grin, he waved and said, "Next."

"Xander, Neville," Ghost-Willow said, "You're up."

Their transfer was just as silent, but when it was over they had matching smirks on their faces. As one, they turned to Ghost-Willow and wandlessly conjured yellow crayons to hold up to her. Her mumbling, "Yes, I know. I promise," made them grin widely.

Buffy and Luna's was a touch different. There was a sparkling crackle of energy during the transfer. When it was over, Luna went to one of the chairs and pulled the armrest off without much fuss, before she cracked it in half. "This will be very useful," she declared with a happy smile.

As for Buffy, she sat back on her heels with a bit of shock on her face. Turning her head slowly, she stared at Xander. "Really?" she breathed.

Xander fidgeted with a blush on his face. "Uhm… yeah, Buff."

Standing with a fluid grace, Buffy took two steps over to him, then shocked everyone when she pulled him into an open kiss by his collar and the back of his head. It lasted half a minute, before she pulled back and lightly bopped the back of his head. "That's for not telling me sooner, and being childish over it."

Neville looked at them with a small smile, before he looked at Luna. "Think that's our fault?"

She shook her head and gave him a smile. "No. I would like for father to talk with your Gran much sooner this time around."

"Done," Neville said with a grin as he took her hand.

Ghost-Willow got everyone's attention with a clearing of her phantom throat. "All right. This one will close the portal thing, and I would just like to say good luck to everyone. Willow, Hermione, if you please."

The two bookworms both scrambled into place with wide smiles. Their smiles turned to confusion when Ghost-Willow held her hand up. "This one will be different, and is the fulcrum of the evocation. Both of you will get the sum total of my knowledge. I will try to keep most of the bad stuff away by locking out those emotional responses. But then, I don't know how this will play out exactly."

"If I can't trust myself, then there's no hope for anything," Bushy-Willow said with conviction.

Hermione grinned. "I think I can trust you. I mean, you did save me from being eaten by a dragon, and gave me a chance to tell Harry how I really feel about him, and I love you for that."

Ghost-Willow smiled at the run on sentence, before cringing. "It's not all fun though."

"Probably not," Hermione said with a nod. "However, I think it will be a fair trade. Thank you for this."

"Your welcome," Ghost-Willow said. "Positions," she instructed.

When Hermione and Bushy-Willow were in place, she guided the back of their heads with her hands, then let out a low chant of Ancient Sumerian. As she did so, her ghost like appearance started to fade while tendrils of golden energy went into each girl.

When her chant was through she was gone, but everyone heard her whisper, "I love you all."

* * *

><p>The portal closed with the sound of ripping paper. Willow collapsed into herself with her hands in her hair, and started to loudly sob. Tara ran over and knelt to hold her.<p>

Willow then shifted to embrace her. "Tara… _my_ Tara!"

They were like that for a while. Giles simply looking completely gobsmacked over what had happened. Eventually, Xander spoke up to break the tension.

"Alright, folks," he said while holding onto Buffy. "What's our first step?"

Buffy simply grinned. "After we kick Ethan Rayne's ass, we're going after the bloody mayor."

There was a glint of steel in Xander's eye. "Agreed."

Giles was suddenly keen for some reason. The scowl on his face as he stood up was completely Ripper. "Ethan Rayne?"

* * *

><p>The portal closed with the sound of ripping paper. Hermione stood with tears streaming down her face. The horrors of what Willow lived through and died for almost overwhelmed her. Wiping her face, she turned and bolted into Harry's arms, doing her best not to cry while she snogged the life out of him.<p>

"Okay," Neville said after a moment. "My memory is a bit fuzzy where our second year is concerned. I know something happened to petrify everyone, but not the details."

Harry and Hermione broke their kiss. "First," Harry said quietly. "Hermione and Luna are going to go get the diary from Ginny." The girls nodded at that. "Second, we're going snake hunting. I'm not about to go a month with Hermione being petrified again. That nearly broke me."

"I'm not going anywhere, Harry," Hermione said with her hands on his face. "I'm yours."

Smiling through his own tears, Harry eventually choked out, "And you'll never know how grateful I am for that. I will always be yours."

* * *

><p>Osiris turned from the scrying pool to look at Janus. "Well done."<p>

"No worries," Janus replied. "World's no fun without anyone in it."

"Indeed."

"Powers will be pissed, though," Janus commented.

Osiris shook his head. "They are of no consequence. They squandered their greatest champions.

"They're mine now."

* * *

><p><strong>AN2: **Who's who, what's the what, and who got what. Scoobies get Potter magic and knowledge of the future. The Hogwarts gang get a miasma of different capabilities, depending on who we're talking about, on top of the memories of the future.

**Harry – Tara **28yo Hit Wizard/19yo Wiccan

Tara gets the magic style of the Potterverse, plus Harry's inherent Metamorph capabilities and no nonsense attitude, as well as other skills he learned after leaving Hogwarts.

Harry gets both theory and usage of Wiccan Style magic, or what could be called 'The Green Way'. In addition to this, Harry gets back some of his wonder and 'innocence'. He was in love with Hermione before, but with her and Willow's merger, it'll skyrocket.

**Hermione – Willow **18yo Brightest Witch of the Age/38yo Red Witch

Willow gets Potterverse magic in addition to her own, as well as an eidetic mind.

Hermione gets a literal plethora of light and dark magic. Might get a bit more babbly, but that's nothing new. Yes, her hair will darken as she gets angry.

**Neville – Xander **18yo Wizard Powerhouse/36yo One Who Sees

Neville gets the ability to see the truth of any situation, in addition to a lot of confidence and humour, as well as the knowledge of muggles and muggle warfare. Carpentry is an afterthought.

Xander gets the Potterverse magic, which breaks his Magic-Bad vibe. Also gets a lot of etiquette and swordsmanship.

**Luna – Buffy **17yo Seer/38yo Slayer

Luna becomes a Slayer... end of.  
><em>Ravenclaw Tower will never be the same. <em>=)

Buffy gets the Pottermagic as well as the ability to rapidly see conclusions based on observations, as well as the ability to see magic. She already had Slayer Dreams, but this will knock things up a notch. Possible drawback on both.


	2. Snakes Why is it always snakes?

_**HP/BtVS: Fair Trade  
><strong>__Chapter Two  
>- Snakes. Why is it always snakes? -<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** Don't own squat, 'cept the plot. Canon is Obliterated._

"Speaking"  
><em>Thinking or Emphasis<br>'Mind Speech'  
><em>{Translated Foreign Language}

_This was inspired by "Harry Potter and the Echo of the White Witch" by MistofRainbows, found at tthfanficdotorgslashStory-29179_

* * *

><p><strong>Gryffindor Common Room<strong>

_The portal closed with the sound of ripping paper. Hermione stood with tears streaming down her face. The horrors of what Willow lived through and died for almost overwhelmed her. Wiping her face, she turned and bolted into Harry's arms, doing her best not to cry while she snogged the life out of him._

"_Okay," Neville said after a moment. "My memory is a bit fuzzy where our second year is concerned. I know something happened to petrify everyone, but not the details."_

_Harry and Hermione broke their kiss. "First," Harry said quietly. "Hermione and Luna are going to go get the diary from Ginny." The girls nodded at that. "Second, we're going snake hunting. I'm not about to go a month with Hermione being petrified again. That nearly broke me."_

"_I'm not going anywhere, Harry," Hermione said with her hand on his face. "I'm yours."_

_Smiling through his own tears, Harry eventually choked out, "And you'll never know how grateful I am for that. I will always be yours."_

Pulling himself together, Harry stood back and wiped his face. "All right. Luna, Mya, go get the diary, please."

Luna headed towards the stair. Hermione kissed him again, then hurried after her.

Looking to Neville, Harry looked pensive. "You know, I can fix your wand issues now, but I'd rather get you a new one. I've had a long time thinking about how to get your parents up and about, and I don't think Uncle Frank would appreciate me messing with it."

"Really?" Neville said with wide eyes. "Anything you can do, please! And yeah, I'd rather have my cherry wand."

Harry nodded and headed over to the entrance, with Neville a half step behind him. Harry frowned a bit and rubbed his scar, causing Neville to look at him funny. He shook his head. "Deal with it later."

The girls came back down. Luna was dressed in a spare set of clothes from Hermione, and had on Hermione's dragon skin gloves she used for Herbology to carry the diary. "This thing is way icky," Luna complained.

"We can do this one of two ways," Harry said, baulking at the malevolence of the diary. The blackness literally radiated from it. "We can disillusion ourselves to everyone, including the paintings, or simply gate to the chamber."

"Gate," Hermione said, staring Harry in the eye for a brief moment to get the location. "Everyone hold on to me."

Red light filled the chamber, then everything went dark. "Nice place you have here, Harry," Neville said cheekily in the blackness. "Very nouveau-abysse."

_§Lumos§_ Harry hissed, causing the torches along the wall to light up with foomps of noise. The four found themselves close to the statue, and everyone looked up at it.

"Salazar sure was ugly, wasn't he?" Luna commented. "Just look at those ears."

"Shh," Harry hushed her with a snicker, before turning to Hermione. "Love, do you think you could break the blocks on me? I'd do it, but it'd put me out for a while."

"Blocks," Hermione said in a dead tone of voice. "You have _blocks_ on your magic? As In _Mul-ti-ple_?" she asked in a hush. At his nod, her hair turned black. "Who did it," she demanded in a deep voice.

"Oh, dear," Luna whispered, while Neville gasped.

"Calm," Harry said quickly, putting his hands on either side of her face. "They broke just before I duelled snake face for the last time. Yes, the whiskered wanker did it. Lets not get sidetracked now, we need to focus here. _Breathe_, love."

Inhaling sharply with her eyes closed, Hermione counted to the highest prime number she could remember off the top of her head. She got to 5639 before her hair lightened, letting her breath out. "I'm alright. Okay. Hold still."

Placing her hands on his chest and stomach, Hermione started chanting in Sumerian. All in all, it was a short evocation, but there was a loud bang that echoed through the chamber with a bit of bright green light emanating from him. Opening her eyes, she saw Harry grimacing. "You okay?"

"Better, thanks," Harry half-hissed in near parseltongue. He inhaled deeply, and opened his eyes, shocking everyone with how they illumined green for a bit before settling.

"All right," Harry said with a sigh as he removed his spectacles to rub his eyes. "Now that THAT's sorted. I need you three to put your backs to the wall, with your eyes closed."

"How are you going to do it this time?" Luna asked.

Harry smirked and flicked his wand, conjuring. "Nobody here, but us chickens."

Snorting, Hermione kissed him again before going to the wall, shaking her head as she went. The other two followed her lead. Once they were in place, he _geminoed_ the rooster, then the pair of roosters, and again and again till there were over a hundred of the little buggers clucking about the place.

_§Speak to me, Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts Four.§_ Harry hissed with a roll of his eyes. Old Tommy was such a drama queen. The original pass phrase was simply _'Did you miss me, Medusa?'_ but Riddle's over inflated ego didn't care too much for that, so he changed it.

The other three closed their eyes and bowed their heads when they heard the grating of stone over stone.

_§Tom?§_ Harry heard.

He shook his head. _§No, Medusa. Tom died over ten years ago. A dark artefact of his is what called you out this year. My name is Harry Potter-Black, the true Heir of Slytherin by conquest.§_

_§YOU KILLED MY MASTER?§ _she roared. _§I'LL EAT YOU FOR THAT!§_

"So much for the easy way," Harry mumbled. Just as the basilisk's head neared the opening, he turned and cast a wide area _sonorus_, then an equally wide area _confundus_ spell.

The cacophony of over a hundred roosters crowing made everyone put their hands to their ears. Medusa screeched in unholy agony, flailing about in the entrance tunnel to her nest. Once that finally stopped, Harry cancelled his spells.

"Okay, no one look yet. I need to close and cover her eyes. They're still deadly." After they nodded, he moved and smacked the side of the snake's head. Getting no reaction, his wand whipped up as he hissed something unintelligible, then hissed another spell. "Okay. Luna, do you think you could drag her out of her hole if I wrap a noose around her head?"

"Sure," Luna said. "Oh my. That's quite a large one. Nice blindfold. What are you going to do with it?"

"_We're_ going to render and sell most of it, splitting the profits between ourselves," Harry said while conjuring a rope around the head of the beast. "Might give Filch some money, since that damned cat of his is out of commission. But, mostly I want to save the skin for armour, and the venom for those damned horcruxes."

Hermione was a bit bug-eyed. "You faced that thing with just a _sword_ last time?" Turning, she saw Harry nodding with a grimace. "Solid Rock, those bollocks of yours. Honestly," she huffed.

"Love, you can figure out whether or not that's true later," Harry said rather cheekily as he handed the rope over to Luna.

"Keep it up, Harry," Hermione grinned through her blush. "I _know_ where you sleep."

Dropping the diary, Luna wrapped the rope around her gloved hands and drug the beast out of the hole with a bit of grunting. "Dunno how many heliopaths you've been eating, but you're a fat one, you are."

"Wow, mate," Neville said as the beast came into view. "Hermione's right. Marble. Granite, even."

"I was scared out of my bloody mind at the time," Harry shrugged it off. "If it wasn't for a phoenix, the sorting hat and Gryffindor's sword, I'd have been snake bait."

"Still," Neville said with wide eyes. Looking it over, he snorted a chuckle when he saw the blindfold. "Silver and green polka dots?"

"I thought it was appropriate," Harry deadpanned with a grin on his face.

"You could _help_, you know!" Luna grumbled loudly as the back end fell out of the hole.

Harry grinned at her scowl. "Wanted to see how strong you are. Might want to get with the elves for some egg training, dear."

"Ooooh," Neville grimaced. "Yeah. Hermione's hugs nearly break bones as it is, but yours actually _would_, love."

"Dammit," Luna muttered. "All right, Neville. We are going to look up some rituals to get your body resistant. I don't want to break you when we give each other our virginities again."

Harry and Hermione turned wide eyed to Luna, then looked at Neville's blood red and gaping face. After a bit, they snickered. "Think you broke him, Luna," Hermione said through her chuckles.

"Okay, there mate?" Harry asked while poking Neville's shoulder.

Neville's open mouth closed and morphed into a smirk. "Why my dear Luna, are you going to be breaking glass with your shrieking again?"

"_Hush_, you!" Luna glared with a grimacing grin.

Laughing outright, Harry shook his head. "Okay, gang. Let's get to it. Shouldn't take too long. I'll do the spells, you just separate things out and store them in trunks."

"What trunks?" Neville asked the obvious.

Harry looked to Hermione, "You mind, love?"

"No problem," she replied with a smile. Taking her wand out, she thought a bit, then started conjuring.

"I'm going to want some heartstring," Harry commented as he flipped the beast on its side with his wand. "Need to recreate my wands."

"Wandcrafting?" Hermione asked with her brow up.

He nodded with a grin. "Apprenticed under Ollivander for three years. Eccentric as hell, but a brilliant man, Garrick. Oh, just so you know. The reason he never blinks is because he had his eyes replaced after the Grindewald War. One of those arsed Knights of the Walpurgis gouged them out."

"Okay, that's a bit sick," Neville commented with a shudder.

Hermione rubbed Neville's shoulder supportively, which got Harry's attention. "What's up?" he asked. "Something I said?"

"Tara was gone before it happened, but Xander had his left eye gouged out like that by the Preacher," Luna said.

"Sweet Merlin! I'm so sorry," Harry apologized. "If I'd known…"

Neville waved him off. "S'alright, Harry. You didn't know. Thankfully, I don't have that particular memory. Just the knowledge that it happened." He frowned as he thought of what that meant. "Interesting spell Wills did. Seems like I know Xander enough to literally impersonate him, but I don't have any specific memory of his _after_ the run in with Ethan. Odd, that."

"Willow gave each of you her own memories of them from the point after that Halloween," Hermione explained. "Most of it was observations and her own feelings of her closest friends. However, she did get permission from their spirits to use quite a bit of observational memory from them. Don't ask me to explain it properly. I know what she did, but putting it into the proper context would take me quite a while. There was a _lot_ I had to absorb, and she was half-mad from grief while planning the entire thing, as well."

"How are you handling that, love?" Harry asked as his conjured skinning knife (_read: giant sword hook_) ripped down the middle of the snake's belly with his wand flicking. "Oh, _sweet_ Merlin. Bubble charms, all. This is quite rank."

Hermione absently waved her hands, causing bubbles of fresh air to go around the four of them entirely. "Coping, mostly. She was alone for over five years. Other than her, Buffy was the last Scooby to go down and, _ironically_, was eaten by a dragon," she finished with a cringe.

"Enough of that," she said, shaking her head rapidly to get the images out of her brain. "How's it coming, Harry?"

"I'll be done in an hour," he replied. "Could you and Luna conjure and permanent runescribe about twenty four-gallon jugs? Basilisk blood fetches a good price on the open market. Will need two more for just the venom, though."

Luna hopped over to Hermione. "You conjure, I scribe?"

Nodding, Hermione grinned then frowned. "School is going to be so _dull_ this year."

"There's a thought," Neville said, watching the girls work. "We're going to have to dumb ourselves down for a while and work our way up believably. Gather they'll notice us doing NEWT level work."

Luna grumbled. "Going to do the exact opposite." Pausing her wand, she looked up at him. "Test out of first year and join you three in class. Also half a mind to get myself resorted."

"Please do, sweetie," Harry said as he filled the first jug. "Eagles have no sense of common decency. If it isn't in an established book they can read, it simply doesn't exist for them. Not to mention their clique of bitchyness. Be grateful you didn't wear blue, Mya. You'd never have gotten out of book then."

"Would've fit in better, though," Hermione said with a shake of the head. "I really was annoying. No, don't agree with me. That's of the bad, and detracts boyfriend points."

"Never dream of it, love," Harry lied with a grin.

"I just said 'of the bad'," Hermione mumbled to herself, shaking her head. "Their accents are going to play havoc with us for a while."

Luna paused her scribing once more. "I do believe I need to go shopping. Why didn't anyone tell me that my fashion sense was off?"

"Part of your charm," Neville said with a smile.

She looked at him unblinkingly, then shook her head. "Men."

* * *

><p>"Well, now that we're all rancid," Hermione complained. It took an hour and forty five minutes to completely render and sort the basilisk. Harry had underestimated solely due to the amount of time it took to sort the spoils. He did confiscate two straight fifteen inch bones from the underside of the skull – the same two he used last time. Properly treated and varnished, the bones with heartstring cores would make excellent combat wands.<p>

They were terrible for transfiguration, though. Any transfigured animal had venomous fangs… and spoke _parseltounge_, if you could believe it. It was one of the more odd mysteries of magic that had him keep a regular wand about. Otherwise, Monty Python has nothing on his rabbits.

Staring at the diary, he glanced at Hermione. She nodded and opened the top of one of the jugs of venom. Flicking his wand, Harry levitated a rather large drop of it over and let it fall onto the diary. The other three followed his example, when he put his hands over his ears.

The screeching was extremely loud, and they all saw black smoke rise from it. It swirled into the semblance of a face that was twisted into a scream.

Standing there for a bit, they wiggled their ears from the noise. "That was very loud," Luna said quietly.

Hermione was staring at Harry. All through the loud screeching, he was grimacing rather hard. Before the noise died away completely, her eyes milked over into pure white. The reason she was staring now, was that there was a black radiance from that scar of his, which was now more inflamed than it was just a few minutes ago. Stepping over quickly, she steadied him by the shoulders as she stared intently at the scar.

Nodding, Harry commented. "You see it, don't you?"

"What?" Luna asked. "It's a curse scar, right?"

"Not really, no," Harry said.

Hair streaking black, Hermione was more than a bit pissed. "He knew, didn't he?"

"Yep," Harry said quietly.

Neville looked confused. "Who knew what?"

"That's coming out," Hermione growled. "Now."

"Do it slowly, Mya," Harry said. "There's information in it I can grab. Already know where the rest of the horcruxes are, so I don't need to look for that again."

"What are you after?" she asked.

Harry smirked. "I wanna know how that bastard can fly without a bloody broom. Let me pull my occlumency barriers up. There, okay love. Go for it."

Hair and eyes pitch black, Hermione growled as she arced the fingers of her right hand over the scar. Pulling it back, she saw Harry wince as black muck and mist started to be drawn from the scar.

Neville and Luna just gaped at what they were seeing. Harry had his fists clenched, and looked to be in rather intense pain.

Harry's grimace turned into a feral grin. "Got it! Kill It!"

There was a rather strange noise, other than Hermione's shout. Sounded like a wet slurp in reverse, or something. As for Hermione, her hair and eyes were still black as she glared at a ball of inky and smoky tar-like cloud of ick she held in her hand.

Everyone's hair started frizzing as purple tinted arcs of electricity began to emanate from Hermione's arm. Her growling turned into a rather blood thirsty scream as she fried the ball of ick. Said ball then screeched on its own, before vanishing.

Vibrating, Hermione's hair and eyes returned to normal when she looked at Harry's forehead. A flick of her fingers cleared it, before she mumbled something else in Sumerian while running her thumb along the now open scar. Closing, the scar receded to the barest of white marks.

After that was done, she kissed him again before clinging to him. They were like that for a while. "Brilliant but scary doesn't even come close now, love," Harry mumbled into her shoulder.

That broke the moment, and there were four giggling pre-teens doing their best not to yawn.

"Okay," Harry said as he vanished the muck from everyone and cast freshening charms. "After I change the access password for the door and sink, we can head to bed. We can either go to Gringotts this tomorrow, since it'll be Sunday, or wait till the Yule Hols."

"Tomorrow," Luna said sleepily.

Neville nodded, "Tomorrow. Need to pick up my wand."

Harry looked to Hermione, who nodded through her yawn. "Right," he agreed. "Tomorrow it is."

After hissing at the main door, and gating to the girls loo to hiss at it as well, the four gated to the Gryffindor Common Room. Luckily, Myrtle was either in her U-bend or elsewhere.

"What'd you change it to?" Neville asked.

Grinning, Harry leaned over and whispered, "_Yellow Crayon._"

They looked about for anyone, then the boys snogged the girls for a bit. Once they were done, Hermione put her arm around Luna's shoulder. "Right, you. You're bunking with me, Missy."

"I'm straight," the blonde said with a grin and lidded eyes.

"Hush, you," Hermione blushed, looking at Harry. "Although…"

"Only for you, love," Harry said with a grin. That got him another kiss. Snickering, the four went to bed.

Looking at him, Neville couldn't help it. "You might want to change back before Seamus sees you."

"Huh?" Harry blurted on the steps. Looking down, he noticed his hair was longer and his chest hurt slightly. "Ah. Right."Closing his eyes, he felt his scalp ripple as his chest settled down and his crotch swelled. "Going to have to watch that."

"I would, but it'd be weird," Neville dead-panned.

Harry gave him a dry look as they entered their dorm. "Oh, shut up."


End file.
